


Last Dying Breath

by FridayKnights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: McCree, who is pretty sure he’s dying, thinks it’s the perfect time to tell Genji how he really feels about him.





	Last Dying Breath

Mccree was pretty sure he was dying.

He laid on the forest floor with a bullet lodged in his rib cage. He'd been shot before, but he never remembered loosing this much blood in such a short span on time. Of corse, the one time he misses a shot it'd ricochet back at him in a deadly spot.

Genji was... somewhere. He could hear him fighting in the distance. Mccree knew he was of no help currently, wished he was though. Reyes would kill him if the bullet didn't for making Genji fight alone. Especially when the fight wasn't in his favor. 

There were so many things Mccree had never got the chance to do in life, way too many regrets and lost opportunities for him to die peacefully, but death waited for no one. This cowboy wasn't going to be an exception. He just wished he had some whiskey to drink, at least he could pass on with a good buzz. Then maybe he'd be happy, or he’d be numb enough to not care.

There was one thing he wanted to do before he died, if he couldn't do anything else.

The echoes of battle came to a halt. Mccree waited for a while for genji to return. He hoped Genji was victorious and using this time to clear the area of evidence. He really hoped Genji wasn't injured or dead and the enemy was stalking down Mccree to finish the job. He always had to consider the worst, as pessimistic as it sounded, he was too experienced and old to only think of the positives. That type of thinking, he’d realized long ago, got you know where. Intelligent people who wanted to live always assumed the worst and secretly hoped for the best.

If Genji was dead or hurt, Mccree would have to accept it and move on, even if the thought alone hurt more than his bullet wound.

Genji's presence startled him from his thoughts. He was always silent on his feet, no matter the conditions, and it scared the crap out of Mccree. In this instance he was just happy to see his partner alive and well. One day Genji was going to give him a heart attack being so damn quiet in his feet, but that beat laying in the middle of a bear infested forest while bleeding out at an alarming rate. Mccree knew he'd rather have his heart give out on him than have his corpse be a brown bear’s dinner.

"You're back."

"I am. How's your wound?" Genji kneeled down beside him to inspect the injury. Mccree had rag pressed against the bullet wound, all soaked in blood and smelled of iron. He moved it for genji to have a better look.

"Is it bad?"

Genji had never been one to lie, he hesitated before saying, "yes."

"Wonderful." Mccree sighed, and damn that fucking hurt. Taking a deep breath hurt. It hurt just to lay there and breath. "A slow, painful death. I always suspected this is how I'd go out."

"Stop talking. I've phoned Reyes, he's on his way with Angela." He pressed the cloth against the wound. "Just a little longer, Mccree."

"Can I say something?"

"Only if you'll make it quick."

"The time I've spent with you have been the best days of my life. I ain't never felt more alive than the times I was with you." His smile was weak as he looked at Genji. "You're special to me. I don't think I could ever handle loosing you, I'd be lonely again. Didn't think I could fill the void in my heart till I met you. Kinda like all those cheesy books bout soulmates. It was like I found my better half in you. I guess I was the one in need of saving."

"Jesse..."

"You don't gotta say nothing, sweetheart. I just needed to tell you that. It was nice to have someone to care about. Made me feel important for once."

Genji was staring at him more intently. His eyes scanned him trying to find answers. He looked confused, just a little sad.

"I care about you too, Jesse. Though I do not have much to offer you."

"You've given me more than I could ask for."

"And what's that?"

Mccree winced from the pain on his side. He let out a shaky laugh. "All this time you've done nothing but show me kindness. You opened your heart to me and let me in. You became my best friend, and someone I grew to love."

"Love?" Genji asked in a soft voice.

"Love." He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. "I'm not good at this... the whole emotions thing. But yeah, love.”

Love was the perfect, yet so so scary, word.

“Just stay calm, help is coming.” Genji was on him in a second. He held pressure on the wound with hand, and helped Mccree into a sitting position with the other. “Can you walk? If we make it the the clearing they will find us much easier, and faster.”

“Just… let me go, Genji.”

“What? No! This is treatable, you can survive this. The bullet may be in a nasty place but- it’s Angela! She can fix it!”

Genji sounded so sure and full of hope, it always almost heart warming. So much blood had already been lost, though. Mccree’s vision was starting to get blurry and dark. It was only a matter of time. Even if Genji’s arms were cold and metallic, there was no place else he wanted to be. He let his eyes slip shut as he sunk in Genji’s embrace.

“Jesse! Please, stay with me!”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I think it’s my time to go!”

As the world slipped into darkness around him, Mccree though he heard Genji say, “You can’t go, Jesse, I love you too! I need you!”

He convinced himself he was hearing things, it was just the angle of death talking.

 

 

Waking up surrounded by white walls and a white ceiling didn’t surprise Mccree at first, he assumed he was somewhere up in heaven surrounded by pure white walls and he’d soon be greeted by God himself. Or… herself? Mccree blinked twice, for some reason God looked an awful lot like Angela Ziegler.

“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake, Mccree.” God, who looked a lot like the famous ‘Mercy’ had said. “Are you feeling any pain?”

“No… not at all.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. You’ve been in asleep for a few days now, I was starting to get worried.” She said. “Genji, however, has been the most concerned. I’ve never seen him so antsy.”

“Genji?” Mccree tried to move himself into a seated position but the dull ache from his rib cage informed him that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t dead. Somehow he’d been rescued. 

“Yes, you were out cold when we found you. He’s been by your side the whole time.” The smile on her face was fond. There was just a little sparkle in her eyes. “He really cares for you, I think it’s the sweetest thing. Oh, how I love to see him so happy! Genji’ll be ecstatic to hear you’re finally awake!”

“Please, let me see him. I wanna see Genji.”

“I’m sure he wants to see you, as well.” 

Angela left the rooms shortly after doing a quick exam on Mccree, just to make sure he was in tip-top shape. After she confirmed that everything looked good, she left the room, only to return with Genji on her heels moments later. 

He may not have been able to see Genji’s face but he could tell Genji was tired, but relieved to see Mccree. He sat on the chair next to Mccree’s hospital bed and feasted his forehead in the palms on his hands. Genji let out a very shaky breath as Angela closed the door to give them both some privacy.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” Genji Warned. “Don’t confess your love for me and then go and pass out, I thought you were actually dead for a second! Just laying there in my arms motionless! Jesse, did you think I’d be able to move on after something like that?! God damn it, I love you too, but don’t be such a stupid idiot!”

“I think I’m a little worse than a stupid idiot.” Mccree gentle caressed Genji’s metal fingertips until their fingers ended up intertwined. He held onto Genji’s hands firmly. “I’m your stupid idiot, I hope.”

“You are.”

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” he said. “Can’t promise I won’t ever make you worry again, but I promise I’ll try my best to always make it home to you.”

“Home?” Genji looked up at Mccree at the mention of home. “We have no home.”

“Home is wherever you are, that’s where I feel most at ease.” 

“That’s corny, you stupid idiot.”

“Let’s blame it on whatever drugs Dr. Ziegler got me on,” he joked. “And maybe I’ve read one too many romance novels.”

“Stupid idiot or not, Jesse, I really do love having you around. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad to be alive and here with you.” 

“Yeah,” Genji’s voice hinted at a smile. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two idiots!  
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


End file.
